sailor moon un nuevo enemigo
by erick2002libretigre
Summary: (bien las fuerzas del mal han regresado mas poderosas pero con ayuda de las scouts protejeran el planeta tierra y mas alla..)
1. el nuevo enemigo

Sailor moon fanfic

(Hola que tal como veran esta sera una pelicula de muchos capitulos e.e y por cierto pondre nuevas sailors mas personajes y otras series perdonen si no pongo puntos o comas o me equivoco pero bueno espero que les guste e.e y si sobrevaloro a las scouts a otro anime no me culpen me dejo llevar bueno sin mas rellenos comencemos)

Rei- *dormida y soñando una terrible pesadilla el mundo se destruia habian seres de la oscuridad matando a todos las sailor scouts estaban paralisadas convertidas en polvo una simple estatua*rei en el sueño- quien eres eres un nuevo enemigo dime que quieres de nosotras *se miraba un cetro oscuro y este se partia en 3 partes y estas se hiban hacia tres siluetas desconocidas y con ello aparecio una llave y una cerradura y al abrirse se mostro... * rei en el sueño- pero que es esto no entiendo eres bueno o malo?¡ *se despierta*

Rei- esto fue un sueño?¡ o una vicion no entiendo tengo que comentarselo a las chicas y lo mas rapido antes de que llegue algun tipo de enemigo a atacarnos

Serena- *se despierta* que horas son? *mira la hora* aaaa son las 7:30 se me hara tarde¡ *se cambia lo mas rapido y se va corriendo y toma cafe lo mas rrapido posible y agarra un pan tostado y se va hacia la escuela a maxima velocidad*

Amy- como siempre serena no llega

Lita- exacto como siempre la castigaran o algo paresido

Mina- concuerdo de todas ella es la que mas se retraza

Rei- y si fue el nuevo enemigo?

Amy- cual nuevo enemigo de que nos estas hablando?

Rei- veran tube un sueño en la noche alparecer este planeta se estaba destruyendo no me acuerdo mucho todo fue tan rrepentino

Lita- esto debemos consultarlo con las demas esto puede significar un nuevo enemigo

Serena-*llega* perdonen chicas pero alparecer casi llego tarde *suena el timbre* si llegue no tan tarde¡

Amy- es un nuevo record comparado con la ultima vez

Rei- que tal si despues de clases consultamos eso

Serena- consultar que? Diganme?

Mina- mas tarde que nos regañaran

*pasa todo el dia de clases y se van a el templo donde esta rei *

Rei- veran en ese sueño todo se destruia en miles de pedasos y habia un cetro oscuro se dividio en 3 y se fueron y habia un candado oscuro y una llave blanca ya casis e juntaban cuando me desperte

Amy- entonces si es cierto eso debemos de actuar antes que el enemigo lo haga pero me pregunto este enemigo que tan fuerte sera? Si sailor galaxia fue un reto que sailor moon tubo que vencer y fue de los mas inposibles me pregunto que tan fuerte sera este

Lita- no lo se peor si viene lo venceremos

Mina- no cren que exageran ya hemos vencido enemigos muy fuertes este no creo que nos cause problemas

Serena- bueno que tal si mejor vamos a comer un helado y hablamos eso en otra parte?

Mina- me parece buena idea

Lita- vamos como sea el dia de hoy no encargaron tarea o no tanta asi que vamos ¡ *justo cuando van todo se empieza a nublar *

Rei- a no ya se nublo *en el parque* haora que haremos?

*un tipo de explocion oscura surge y sale un demonio este era como una momia solo que convertida en demonio* momia- este es su fin¡ *con latigos de sombras sugeta a todas las sailor scouts menos a serena* denme su energia estelar

Mina- no sabemos que es eso y aunque sepamos que es eso jamas te lo dariamos

Rei- este enemigo tiene una extraña aura hay que tener cuidado

Momia- mueranse *las lanza hacia un muro a todas y les lanza esferas oscuras y hay muchas explociones

Serena- NO¡ chicas¡ *la momia agarra asailor moon y las lanza con las demas y empieza a atacar con esferas oscuras*

Serena- tengo que hacerlo *eterna sailor moon transformacion *

Serena- soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia sailor moon te castigara en el nombre de la luna¡

Serena- *tiara lunar accion la momia le regresa su tiara lunar oscura y le da*

Serena- que fue eso? *algo lastimada *

Rei-esto no se queda asi *por el poder de marte transformacion*

Lita- *por el poder de jupiter transformacion*

Mina- *por el poder de venus transformacion*

Amy- *por el poder de mercurio transformacion*

Rei- *fuego de marte enciendete *

Amy- *axodia acuatica de mercurio *

Lita-*centella relampagueante de jupiter *

Mina- *rayo creciente de venus*

Momia- inutil¡ *con los latigos oscuros les regresa sus ataques dejandolas gravemente heridas y con una copia de susu ataques casi las acaba hasta que *

Serena- esto no te lo permitire *por el poder del crystal de la luna plateada el ataque no logra vencerlo totalmente asi que la momia salta hacia arriba y agarra a todas las scouts* momia-perfecto jajajajaj haora denme sus poderes¡ *absorve un poco mientras mars de dispara una flacha de fuego en la cara * con eso es suficiente *crea cristales al mismo tamaño que todas ellas y salen las sailor scouts malvadas * perfecto haora es inposible que puedan contra ellas *las sailor scouts malvadas se van* no inporta

Serena-no lo creo esto es inposible *la momia salta hacia a ella y muerde su item de transformacion y ella se destrnsforma y ala hora de pasar eso aparece una nueva sailor * quien eres chica- soy una sailor otra luna veras en la tierra hay 2 lunas una no se ve y la otra si yo soy la luna oscura he invisible que nadie ve y tu la que todos miran y conteplan somos la misma persona y haora yo combatire a tu lado *automaticamente las dos se transforman y los poderes de sailor moon mejoran 4 veses mas claro es una transformacion doble*

Sailor moon- cuando la luna visible desaparece

Dark moon- la luna invisible vigila las dos- somos sailor scouts que luchan por la justicia y el amor

Serena-soy sailor moon Dark moon- y yo soy dark moon las dos- y juntas los venceremos en el nombre de la luna

Momia- no me espere eso no sabia que habian dos sailro scouts mas no no pense... aun asi no podran hacerme nada *ataca*

Las dos- fuerza que viene fuerza que se va luz que aprece oscuridad que elimina juntense rayo de luz eterna¡ *el rayo le da a la momia y de esta sale una oscuridad que se transforma en un collar oscuro que se destruye y se mira un planeta casi chocando con la tierra solo que este desaparece*


	2. nuevas sailors¡ ¿amigas o enemigas?

(yaaaaaaaaaaaaay un nuevo cap e.e buenop sigamos con otras cosas mas e.a esto termina siendo una historia propia en vez de ser un fan flic XDDD con muchos sailor scouts o mcuhas XD bueno empecemos donde se quedo ademas debe aclarar es en otra dimencion e.e)

Rei- cuidado sailor moon no ves que puede ser un enemigo?¡

Sailor moon- con que haiga ayudado es suficiente

Amy- rei tiene razon puede que ella sea un enemigo

Dark moon- juzgan rapido demaciado yo tengo mis razones por aparecer hasta haora bueno mis sailor scouts esto es un pequeño adios nos reuniremos de nuevo sailor moon... a mi nombre es usagi...

Mina- tenemos que investigar un poco antes de saber algo no amy?

Amy- a si claro y me imagino que buscare todo no?

Rei- siento una distorción algo a llegado a este planeta es raro es como si *se destransforma y cae al suelo * *serena y las demas la ayudan y pasa como 1 dia de que paso eso *

Rei- *en un sueño* quienes son usetdes? *se mira a unas sobras raras se miraban 12 sombras y todas con una aura muy especifica* ustedes son enemigos o amigos? *no responden y se van y despierta*

Serena- despiertaaaaaa¡

Rei- *grita del susto* serena¡ casi me matas¡ ... pero del susto

Serena- jeje es que nunca pense que asustara asi

Mina- nunca cambiaran y dime rei has tenido alguna vicion que solo se que se acerca un ser muy sercano a venus pero quien es nesesito saber

Rei- donde lo vistes?

Venus- en un sueño una aura muy parecida a la de venus estaba alrededor de una persona tal vez sea buena o mala no se

Rei- ademas como sabias que era una aura y otra se supone que tu no tienes el poder de hacer eso por lo cual todo esta raro dark moon raros sueños que significara

Lita- creeme que si supiera te lo diria no cren que debemos consultarlo con las aouter senshis

*todas pensaban pero no se decidian hasta que...*

Serena- y si consultamos eso en el parque con mucho helado que les parece

Mina- pues por mi esta bien pero en caso de que ataquen recuerden lucharemos cueste lo que cueste

Amy- peor no sabemos cuando valla atacar ademas que dark moon se fue como se tranformara sailor moon?

Mina- vamos no te preocupes para eso estamos nosotras

Lita- creo que amy tiene algo de razon y las dark sailors no sabemos que pasara hay demaciado en juego y si en caso de que nos vencieran...

Amy- exacto se apoderarian de lo que sea que nesesiten y como son malvados me imagino que con eso destruiran todo

Rei- y no solo eso las sombras que hemos visto es tan raro que no sepamos quien es el enemigo ya que hay dark sailors los desconocidos y esa monia que ataco

Serena-... vamos chicas no piensen en eso estoy casi segura de que todo saldra bien

Amy- eso esperemos

*una oscuridad se mete en el cuerpo de una persona y sale un nuevo demonio*

Demonio- soy regilais y las vencere en el nombre de la niebla sailor scouts *ataca a todas las scouts*

Rei- rapido chicas empezemos a transformarnos

Amy- por el poder de mercurio transformacion

Rei- por el poder de marte transformacion

Lita- por el poder de jupiter transformacion

Mina – por el poder de venus transformacion

Serena- rayos no me puedo transformar si no esta dark moon aqui...

Demonio-*se va hacia serena*

Rei- no lo creo *sailor mars ataque llameante de marte el ataque fue rechazado*

Amy- yo me encargo *rapsodia acuatica de mercurio es inutil no sirvio*

Lita- eso no se quedara asi¡ *sailor jupiter atake de hojas de treboles no sirvio de nada*

Mina-*beso de amor y belleza de venus el ataque no sirvio*

Rei- como es posible que nustros ataques no sirvan

Demonio- es porque no saben que es el caos verdadero tontas¡ ni saben usar su energia estelar *se rie* tomad tontas *les lanza niebla solo que esta era mas solida que nada lastimandolas*

*una lanza muy filosa y plateada le da al demonio alejandolo lejos de ahy *

Demonio- quien eres¡?

Capricorn- soy la sailor de capricornio soy sailor capricornio

*todas se quedan con caras de mas sailors D;*

Capricorn- que demonios tan deviles hacen hoy en dia en mis tiempos un verdadero demonio casi me mata

Demonio- ven aqui intrusa

Capricorn- por supuesto *corte accionate le hace la mitad del daño *

Demonio- tonta¡ me dañastes demaciado esto no se quedara asi¡

*llega usagi* usagi- vamos transformemonos¡

Serena- si¡

Las dos- *por el poder de la doble luna accion*

Demonio- genial haora vienen las niñitas de la luna a acabarme

Sailor moon- cuando al luna visible desaparece

Dark moon- la luna invisible vigila las dos- somos sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia

Sailor moon- soy sailor moon dark moon- y yo dark moon

Las dos- y junta slos venceremos en el nombre de la luna

Demonio- mueran todas desaparescan¡ *lanza sus tipicos ataques *

*capricorn lo esquiva y dark moon tambien menos sailor moon*

Demonio- no escaparan¡ *latigos de niebla le quita a capricorn su arma y ataca a dark moon con ella y da perfectamente bien

Capricorn- esto no te lo perdonare¡ *lanza ataca le da al demonio pero este no se rinde *

Demonio- buen intento *ataca y le da por completo a capricorn *

Sailor moon- dime que quieres porque nos atacas?

Demonio- causas que no te interesan tomen *les lanza un ataque mega fuerte lo suficiente para casi vencerlas a todas menos a capricorn esta hulle obio con su lanza*

Demonio- ja no tiene valor para enfrentarme que devily ustedes denme su energia estelar¡

Acuario- ejem no lo creo mientras este aqui eso no pasara soy sailor acuario t te vencere en el nombre de acuario *aguas pulsantes el ataque devilita demaciado al demonio*

Demonio- que no dejan de aparecer?¡

*todas las sailor scouts atacan y eso hace un combo solo no ataca sailor moon*

Acuario- este demonio no es algo muy preocupante o almenos aun no asi que *aguas pulsantes de acuario lo mantiene paralizado de una ataque tan fuerte* vamos ya de una vez hagan el ataque final¡

Las dos- fuerza que viene fuerza que se va luz que aparece oscuridad elimina rayo de luz eterna *el ataque mata al demonio y sale la fuerza oscura del cuerpo y se va*

Acuario- interesante son fuertes ustedes dos que mal que no podamos ser amigas *desaparece *

(que les parecio el capitulo? XD pues bueno dari un spoiler del sigiente pero nah seria inadecuando por lo cual quiero saber si les gusto este capitulo y como dije habra nuevos personajes demaciados... y podria decirse quee sta serie tendra unos 40 caps... okay no tantos pero si muchos)


	3. Nuevas estudiantes o mas bien sailors?

(hola amigos seguire el siguiente capitulo owo bien creo que seran cada sabado u domingo bueno empezmos)

Rei- quien habra sido ella?

Lita- creo que debistes decir ellas

Amy- lita tiene razon

Mina- eso no importa no miran que hay unas nuevas sailo scouts que en tal caso pueden ser enemigas

Serena- pero si nos ayudaron como pueden ser enemigas

Amy- tal vez solo lo hicieron por que era su deber

*mientras tanto con los nuevos enemigos*

Dark mars- debemos obtener las armas misticas

Dark mercury- pero antes debemos tener los objetos misticos y la energia estelar

Dark venus - sera facil de obtener pues las sailor scouts no han mejorado o se han echo mas fuertes

Dark jupiter- si ademas que podemos ganarles verdad sailor moon

Black moon- por supuesto ademas que le daremos el poder absoluto a nuestro jefe

*con las chicas *

Mina- ya escuharon el rumor?

Lita- cual rumor?

Mina- en que van a llegar nuevas o nuevos estudiantes *emocionada*

Rei- deseguro has de estar emocionada por los chicos

Serena- no es al unica *emocionada*

Todas menos serena- PERO TU YA TIENES A DARIEN ¡

Serena- a si es cierto jeje

*toca el timbre para entrar a clases y por primera vez serena y mina llegan temprano a clases*

Maestra- bien hay 3 nuevas alumnas erika , miyako y hime sientense donde quieran

*las tres se sientan en lugares al azar como si quisieran tener un panorama para ver todo*

*amy se da cuenta de eso por lo cual se pone en alerta *

*toca el timbre de salida*

Amy- miraron a las nuevas verdad? Yo siento que hay algo extraño en ellas

Rei- yo tambien he sentido unas auras malevolas alrededore de ellas

Mina- no cren que estan exagerando no creo que sean tan malas

Serena- si minam tiene razon no creo que sean muy malas pues en si parecen ser bunas personas

Lita- pero como ves solo te fijas en la apariencia

Erika- hola chicas mucho gusto les quiero preguntar algo si pudieran elegir un planeta en donde vivir cual elegirian?

Rei- mmm pues yo diria que marte *en su mente* ella ya ha de sospechar que soy sailor mars pero como ha de saber eso tendra alguna avilidad? Esperemos que no ya que si es asi tendre que bloquearle todo sus sentidos y no quiero hacerlo

Erika- y las demas no contestaran?

Lita- bueno creo que seria jupiter *en su mente * estara sospechando sobre que luchamos contra le mal pues yo veo que ella es una persona que si lucha contra el mal*

Mina- pues creo que seria venus *en su mente* me pregunto si los chicos que vendran son guapos... digo que tal si ella es una sailor scout o algo asi

Amy- pues creo que seria mercurio si el planeta no fuera tan caliente *en su mente * aun pienso que sabe nuestra identidad ya que su cara dice sere sus amigas pero sus ojos dicen se que son sailor scouts

Serena- y yo viviria en... la luna¡ para asi ver la tierra desde ahi ha de ser hermoso *en su mente* de echo si debe ser hermoso podria ver la tierra desde la luna y las perosnas podrian ver la luna desde la tierra

Erika- okey gracias por responder mi encuenta adios... *en su mente* eyas son las guardianas senshis que vi luchar contra ese demonio sus energias sus respuestas sus personalidades todo concuerda eso significa solo una cosa que el mal a de estar detras de eyas ya que sus semillas estelares han de ser muy poderosas y especiales encambio una semilla estelar de constelacion no es muy util y me pregunto si ya se habran topado con lo mas extraño del mundo osea un sailor scout hombre y si capricorn y acuario les hiran bien buscando esos objetos para las armas misticas me imagino que no ya que buscar entre millones de personas ademas de que solo ellas son pense que habria mas mmmmm la unica que sabe sobre eso es sailor.. ha es cierto no esta aqui esta en mexico de echo casi todas las scouts estan en otros paises ademas de que capricorn y acuarius son malas... se fueron al centro comercial sin mi...

Hime- dime ya sabes cuales son las sailor scouts de este sistema solar?

Erika- casi solo que ah yo em pues no estoy segura de que sean ellas

Miyako- no tenemos toda la vida para esperarte tu mision es buscar guardianas senshi y la nuestra buscar los objetos misticos

Hime- si si tan solo estubieran las demas aqui...

Miyako- *siente la presencia de sailor saturno y como su constelacion proteje a ese planeta se desmaya*

Erika- estas bien?

Hime. Si dinos te ha pasado algo dinos¡

Miyako- estoy bien descuiden solo senti una presencia rara

*ataca dark mars*

Erika- quien eres tu y que haces aqui?¡

Dark mars- nada mas que *lanza una esfera oscura hacia una persona y esta se convierte en demonio*

Dark mars- robales su energia estelar¡

Demonio- claro soy mascarade y veran porque *se cambia una mascara y lanza esferas de agua*

Erika- pero que¡

Rei- pero que como un dmeonio eso significa que... *por el poder de marte transformacion*

Lita- espera.. *por el poder de jupiter transformacion*

Mina- *por el poder de venus transformacion*

Amy- *por el poder de mercurio transformacion*

Usagi- serena¡ perdon por no estar aqui se supone que deberia bueno haber estado contigo perdon

Serena- no importa transformemonos ¡

Las dos- *por el poder de la doble luna transformacion¡ *

Sailor moon- cuando la luna aparece

Dark moon- la luna invisible vigila

Las dos- somos sailor scouts que luchan en el nombre del amor y la justicia

Sailor moon- soy sailor moon

Dark moon- y yo soy dark moon

Las dos- y juntas los venceremos en el nombre de la luna

Erika- *hulle para transformarse* *por el poder de piscis transformacion*

Erika- *llanto oceanico¡ le da al demonio*

Demonio- *esquiva * nesesitaras algo mejor que eso niña

Mars- esto no se queda asi *fuego de marte enciendete¡*

Demonio- *lanza esferas de agua apagando el fuego*

Hime- *por el poder de acuario transformacion *

Miyako- *por el poder de capricornio transformacion *

Hime- soy sailor acuario y los vencere en nombre de scuario

Erika- soy sailor piscis y te vencere en nombre de piscis

Miyako- soy sailor capricornio y te vencere en el nombre de capricornio

Mars- quienes son ustedes? Que hacen aqui diganos¡

Amy- solo queremos saber sus itenciones nada mas

Mina- concordamos

Lita- exacto

Usagi- descuiden eyas son buenas pues en los años que he vivido he visto como las constelaciones han protegido planetas

Serena- y entonces porque no se alian con nosotras?

Piscis- no podemos solo lo haremos si nuestra princesa lo manda y ella duerme en una estrella no muy lejana de este planeta por lo cual no podemos hacer una alianza con ustedes

Capricorn- exacto asi que lo sentimos mucho si llegamos a interponernos en su trabajo..

Serena- cuidado¡ *las quita del cmaino pues el demonio aprobecho para atacar*

Capricorn- venganza¡ *lanza accionate le da al demonio*

Acuario- *agua pulsantes de acuario *

Amy- *rapsodia acuatica de mercurio*

Lita- *ataque de hojas de robles*

Mars- *flecha ardiente de marte*

Venus- *beso de amor y belleza de venus¡ *

Piscis - *llanto oceanico de piscis*

Demonio- pero que es todo esto? *esquiva la flecha de fuego y el beso intenta retachar el ataque de jupiter y la lanza y el llanto y las aguas pulsantes le hisieron la mitad de el daño*

*una llamarada de fuego le da al demonio*

Capricorn- sailor aries?¡

Aries- exacto soy sailor aries la protectora de marte¡ miren nomas sailor mars crei que no te encontraria y si te encontre veras aunque tengamos una princesa y todo tambien tenemos un planeta al cual proteger y a su regidora osea princesa de marte por favor permitame ayudarle contra este demonio *saca una cuchilla y dice:* cuchilla has que ardan todos ¡ *la lanza y hay una explocion mega grande de fuego y casi vence al demonio *

Mars- no era nesesario hacer todo eso osea no era nesesario atacar con tanta fuerza pues ese demonio es un humano

Aries- y ustedes flojas diganme porque no ha buscado a sus princesas?

Acuario- em yo ah no se emm

Piscis- emm he buscado los objetos magicos y no he podido encontra

Mina- no es momento de que pelen¡ se supone que ese papel es de mars vs sailor moon¡

Mars y sailor moon – olle¡

Demonio- ya me canse de ustedes *ataca a las scouts *

Usagi- no lo creo *vara de la luna invisible debilita al demonio pues no lo vence*

Sailor moon- entonces *tiara luna accion lo debilita *

Mars- haora sailor moon ¡

Las dos- fuerza que viene fuerza que se va luz que aparece oscuridad elimina rayo de luz eterna *el ataque mata al demonio y sale la fuerza oscura del cuerpo y se va*

(les gusto el cap e.e espeor que si o si no le dire a aries que los queme a todos XD ya no es por parodiar a sain seiya o algo asi solo lo hise ya que seria interesante demaciado e-e y cada vez habran mas sailor scouts bueno hasta el siguiente sabdo o domingo )


	4. Nuevos poderes enemigos cures que pasara

(Hola sejire con el fan fic ya que me retraze 1 semana por eso subire 2 caps en 1 solo dia lo se es imposible pero hare lo que pueda)

Dark moon- serena nos veremos hoy a las 12 de la noche tengo que comentarte algo de tu pasado sin tus amigas osea sin mars mercuty venus jupiter ni ninguna otra sailor a y sera en una direcion que te enviare *se va*

Mars- aun pienso que algo na es bueno de ella y ustedes sailors de constelaciones que hacen aquí invadiendo nuestro planeta deberian estar a millones de años

Capricorn- interesante…. Vinimos aquí para proteger a nuestras regidoras entre ellas esta mi regidora saturn y la de acuario y piscis seria neptuno y urano solamente que creo que son muy inexpertas con sus poderes aun no pueden encontrarlas pues si no se hace eso no podremos mtener el poder cosmico bueno como veo que ocultar nuesttra identidad con las regidoras de este sistema solar no sirve chicas destransformenze

*se miraba que miyako es capricornio*

*Erika es piscis *

*Y hime acuario*

Mars- lo sabia ustedes tenian algo raro¡ todo este tiempo ustedes eran sailor scouts?

Erika- por supuesto a la primera deberieron sentir la energia estelar emanante de nuestro cuerpo era ovbio y diganos cuando van a llamar a la sailor scouts interiores? Pues si no las presentan no sabremos a quien proteger

Hime- eso es lo de menos el enemigo ataca todo el planeta antes solo atacaba esta zona por lo cual las sailor scouts buscan a su regidora y no solo eso luchan contra miles de demonio y no se como los vencen creo que es suerte y hemos sentido energias exteriores entrar a la atmosfera de este planeta

Sailor moon- seran las sailor star ligths?

Mercury- no lo creo ellas regresaron a su planeta es casi imposible que regresen

Venus- ese es el chiste si regresan tendre de nuevo a los tres chicos a mi lado

Jupiter- que a ti solo te importa eso o que? hay cosas mas importantes como vencer el enemigo estudiar y mcuhas cosas asi

Mars- ademas que creo que es hora de que demostremos nuestra forma de humanas vasta de secretos no creen?

Sailor moon- concuerdo

*todas las sailor scouts inteiores obvio cambian a su modo humano y como siempre las sailor scouts zodiacales tenian razon *

Miyako- adivinamos ustedes son las inner senshis mucho gusto

Hime- encontramos a las inners cuando nesesitamos a las outers true story

Aries- ejem.. que ami no me han tomado en cuenta yo soy la protectora de sailor mars y mi modo humano es este *cambia a su modod humano* me llamo rose o almenos asi me pueden decir pues mi nombre no me gsuta mucho no lo dire y mars es un gusto conocerte me han dicho que tu tienes los fuegos es cierto?

Rei- bueno pues creo que si

Serena- no mientas todos sabemos que tu fuego no es mucho

Rei- serena¡ ati quien te hablo¡?

Mina- ya ya basta chicas aquí lo que importa es que todas estamos bien y que ya casi se hace de noche espera de noche? Eso fue rapido

*hay un super eclipse de 2 lunas haciendo que haiga un color mega dorado y lleguen las 11:30 de las noche por lo cual los relojes se adelanten *

Serena- miren el eclips y ya son mas de las 11¡ veo que dark moon quiere hablar urgente mente con migo

*mientras con las outer senshis*

Haruka- esto no me gusta pues si hay un eclipse de dos lunas es que algo pasa pero que que pasa fuera de aquí que no podemos percibir

Michiru-no lo se peor lo que sea debe ser algo muy extraño vere por mi espejo que hay detrás de todo esto

Setsuna- no hace falta creo que eso significa que algo esta por llegar algo o alguien no se sabe tal vez sea dark moon tal vez

Michiru- quien es dark moon?

Haruka- una segunda sailor moon por asi decirlo nejor vamos alla algo me dice que llego otra cosa ….

*entra un sakena a atacarles de el anime futari wa pretty cure¡ *

Haruka- que es esa cosa?¡

Michiru- no se pero debemos transformarnos

Sakena- SAKENA¡ *las ataca*

Setsuna- es un sakena proviene de el reino del rey jaku por lo cual hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacemos pues escuche que estos saben luchar mucho mejor que a los enemigos a los que nos enfrentabamos

Haruka- pues hay que actuar¡ *por el poder de urano transformacion*

Michiru- *por el poder de neptuno transformacion *

Setsuna- *port el poder de pluton transformacion*

Haruka- soy la sailor de los vientos soy sailor urano

Michiru - soy la sailor de los mares sailor neptuno

Setsuna- soy las sailor de el cambio soy sailor pluton

Sakena- SAKENA¡ *con su puño extremadamente grande intenta golpear a sailor neptuno hasta que… *

*dos chicas protegen a haruka del atake*

Cure black- soy la emisora de la luz cure black¡

Cure white- soy la emisora de la luz cure white¡

Las dos- y juntas somos las pretty cure¡

Cure white- si usas el poder de la oscuridad

Cure black- es hora de que regreses a casa¡

*cure black y white agarran al zakena y se ponen a luchar contra el * (estan en espacio abierto) *

Haruka- quienes son ustedes¡

Las dos- *rayo de marmol le dan al saquena eliminandolo*

Setsuna- que hacen en esta dimencion? quienes son ustedes?

Cure black- yo soy cure black y soy una pretty cure que ustedes no lo son?

Michiru- lamento decirte que no somos cures somos sailor scouts

Cure white- sailor scouts? Que es eso

Setuna- eso no te incumbe invasoras

Michiru- como se dice las invasoras en este sistema solar no son bienvenidas *maremoto de neptuno *

*las dos esquivan eso*

Haruka- eso es todo lo que tienen? Un rayo de colores y ya *tierra tiembla*

Setsuna- *grito mortal*

Cure black- no queremos luchar contra ustedes

Cure white- tiene razon no debemos porque no somos aliadas?

Shiny luminous- *con su arma hace un escudo contra los ataques de las sailor scouts y de alguna manera los refleja hacia ellas mismas*

*aparece dark moon transformada ycon su fuerza eterna destruye el reflejo del ataque*

Haruka- dark moon…

Dark moon- hola outer senshis y adios *se va con serena*

*mientras tanto con las inner senshi *

Serna- eh? Miren..

Dark moon- *aparece* hola inner senshis mars jupiter venus mercuri me he topado con serena y con ustedes para decirles que el caos no fue alejado solo fue sacado de la galaxia pero ya esta aquí de nuevo y esta vez estara sentrado en todas ustedes y sobre todo en sailor moon …

Serna- entonces como lo eliminamos no podemos estar luchando contra el mal todos los dias¡ pero si asi tiene que ser asi sera

Venus- esa es la actitud¡

Jupiter- concuerdo ya uan vez vencido a este enemigo podremos tener vidas normales d enuevo

Mercury- si peor meintras hay que evitar que el enemigo quien sea o lo que sea ataque este planeta

*un sakena y un demonio atacan a las cures *

Demonio- hola soy demonio y no me podran vencer

Sakena- SAKENA¡

Serena- que es esa cosa?

Mars- no se pero debemos de actuar *fuego de marte enciendete lo usa en el sakena por lo cual el daño hacia este no es mucho *

Sakena- *ataca ha sailor moon y shiny luminos bloquea su atake*

Serna- emm quien eres tu?

Shiny luminous - soy la vida de la reina soy una cure y ustedes son las otras sailor scouts no?

Jupiter- si pero quien eres tu?

Shini luminous- soy su amiga mucho gusto

Mercuri- peor si ni nos conosemos…

Shiny luminous- *heart action*

Venus- que es eso… esperen chicas miren los dos se paralizaron atakemos¡ *beso de amor y belleza de venus*

Mars- *flecha ardiente de marte*

Mercuri- *rapsodia acuatica de mercurio*

Jupiter- *atake de hojas de robles *

*los ataques haccen doble efecto en el demonio pues el hart action duplica todos los ataques buenos*

Demonio- pero que…. De donde sacaron tanto poder¡

Dark moon- haora .. *vara lunar acion doble ¡*

Serena- *se transforma* *doble tiara lunar acion los dos ataques chocan y se multiplican por 2 lo cual le da mucho daño como al sakena como al demonio *

Dark moon- 1.. 2… 3.. luna oscura activate con tu furia… con tu furia lunar¡ *hace un atake oscuro y muy poderoso que elimina al sakena y casi al demonio*

Demonio- que fue eso?¡

Dark moon- deseta tus poderes sailor moon ¡ *le lanza la vara lunar a sailor moon a pesar de que sean aliadas y le da en el pecho este la atravieza claro *

Todas- SAILOR MOON¡

Cure black- que es eso siento que alog malo paso…

Cure white- sientes lo mismo …

Haruka- SAILOR MOON VAMOS YA¡

Michiru- SI

Setsuna- CLARO¡

*las tres sailor scouts se van hacia alla junto con las dos cures de el jardin de la luz*

Haruka- sailor moon¡

Michiru- sailor moon …

Setsuna- que le hisistes dark moon¡

Dark moon – despertar sus poderes…

Sailor mon- *entra a su forma serenity y regresa a la normal curandose y su cetro cambia de forma * 1…2…3… luna gira con el resplandor del sol… *giro lunar acaba con el demonio*

Todas- QUE FUE ESO?¡

Capricorn- outer senshis

Piscis- espera ellas son las outer senshis

Acuario- al parecer encontramos a nuestras regidoras

Piscis- soy tu protectora sailor neptuno es un gusto te explicare todo despues si?

Acuario- soy tu protectora urano

Haruka- no necesito una protectora yo sola puedo defenderme

Neptuno- lo mismo digo no necesito tu ayuda yo sola puedo luchar

Piscis- no entiendes verdad? El caos a mejorado se hace fuerte cada vez mas y el solo matara a todos ni sailor moon podria vencerle solo nosotras podemos ayudarles pero como les ayudamos si no se dejan

Acuario- tiene razon piscis si no se dejan ayudar no podemos evitar que el caos llegue pues ustedes pueden vencer el caos solo es de unir fuerzas

Haruka- okey nos uniremos solo no se metan en nuestros asuntos entendido?

Acuario- entendido

Piscis- y tu neptiun?

Michiru- claro solo no se metan en asuntos que no les incumbe

Setsuna- y las demas sailors zodiacales ¿

Aries- en otros paises buscando a las sailors y eliminando enemigos

Capricorn- esperen ¡ quien es la regidora de saturno?¡

Uranus- para que quieres saber?

Capricorn – mi micion es proteger a saturn y si no la cumplo no podia perdonarme

Setsuna- ok te llevare con sarurn pero si le haces algo yo te matare ok?

Capricorn – yo la debo proteger no matar

*setsuna guia a capriconr con hotaru*

Sailor moon – bien eso es todo ya vamonos que ya me dio sueño

Mars- si ami tambien

Venus – somos tres

Mercurio- si tienes razon

Jupiter- si ya vamonos de aquí

*todas las sailor scouts se van o almenos las inner*

Piscis- es hora..

Acuario- de mejorar sus poderes .. outer senshis

Michiru- de que hablas?

Haruka- no entiendo mejorar nuestros poderes?

Piscis- si.. neptiun dame tus manos

Neptuno – *lo hace*

Acuario- uranus has lo mismo

Haruka- ok *lo hace *

*y las dos sailors zodiacales se sincronisan y dicen : mega senshis ¡ y sailor urano y neptuno aumentan sus poderes evolucionan se transforman*

Haruka- que es este poder…

Michiru- no se peor es increible…

Acuario- es su poder eterno y total …

Piscis- exacto y con este poder podran enfrentarse al caos

Haruka- espera si capricorn busca a hotaru es para…

Michiru- exacto ademas que aries es la representante de marte… por lo cual ella tambien evolucionara?

Acuario- y yo mejor evitaria que saturno evolucionara pues saturno a su mximo mataria a todo al que se encontrese dependiendo de la persona que tenga el poder claro

Haruka- entonces no pasara nada pues ella es buena y muy disciplinada

*mientras tanto con setsuna y capricorn*

Capricorn – ella es sailor saturno?

Setsuna- si ella es …

Capricorn- DESPIERTA HOTARU¡

Hotaru- quien es es un ser oscuro *con su item de transformacion*

Capricorn- increible buenos reflejos bien saturn yo soy capricorn tu protectora y vine para hablar con tigo

Hotaru- encerio? Pues entonces .. *por el poder de saturno transformacion*

Capricorn – dame tus manos si?

Saturn – para que ¿

Capricorn- si o no?

Saturn- ok no no confio en ti

Capricorn- esa es la actitud *las agarra y dice : mega senshi saturn y evoluciona saturno*

Saturn- este poder es el tuyo?

Capricorn- no es el tuyo yo solo ayude a mejorarlo bueno adios.. *se va *

(les gusto el cap evoluciones cures enemigos XD lo se era inebitable e.e)


End file.
